Harry Potter and Twilight Oh My
by smallbri
Summary: What happens when Twilight and harry potter characters get sucked into a some what alternat universe? When only 2 know whats happening? Can they team up and free their freinds twisted minds? please leave your honest opinion on how i can make it better :D
1. Diffrence

Bella looked out through her musty dorm window. She tried her best to straighten her hair and look more normal. "Come on Bella, we are going to be late for Snape's class" Hermoine whined Bella sighed, picked up her books and fallowed Hermoine.

"So what do you think of that new guy Emmett?" Hermoine asked. Bella laughed.

" Trust me I know a lot but if Ron ever found out well that would be the end of me I can tell you that." Hermoine nodded and sat down at her desk. Bella glanced around the room trying to get a glance of Ron or that new guy Emmett. She saw Harry and Rosalie were partners again and wondered if they'd gotten back together.

"Miss Swan how many times do I have to tell you? This is not a social club and now well never mind just sit down please!!!!" She sat down, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. Another boring lecture. When "bam"!!! Voldemort the schools headmaster comes crashing through the door.

"I am looking for a miss Swan? Is she present?" He asked in his western accent. "Good luck" Hermoine whispered as Bella walked out of the door.

Harry stared at Rosalie. Her out standing beauty was something he loved about her. Not to mention she was very smart and easy to copy papers off. He was afraid that she was checking out the new kid Emmett. "What did Emmett have that I don't?" He asked himself frequently. "I mean I, Harry Potter am awesome, cool, sweet, rich, and I mean I defeated dumbledore when I was like 2 or something." He sighed, "Rosalie sweetie you don't like that new kid do you? I mean really he's a dork." Rosalie fainted. She did it all the time.

"Avadacadabra" he said while pointing his wand toward Rosalie who was lying on the floor. For some reason this always brought her back together.

"What happened?" She said quite dazed.

"Well duh! You fainted! Gosh Rose I love you and all but can you at least last a minute before fainting?" He said really annoyed. She gave him the 'Oh No You Didn't' look and ran off crying.

"Wait Rose! Oh man." He muttered and ran after her.

"Girls are always sooo emotional."

Edward rode his broom over to where Ron was. "Ron, come on, stop day dreaming!" He said and hit Ron with a club. **Pew! **Ron went flying and landed flat on his face in unicorn dung.

"Oh snap!" Edward roared and flew toward Ron. Edward got to where he was laying and checked his pocket for money and stuff.

"Dang no money!" He flew off leaving Ron behind.

"Wait" Ron whispered in his man changing girly voice. Edward snapped his head around. Unfortunately he did this too fast and his head snapped off

"Weeeeeee!!!!" his disembodied head screamed. Something ran up and caught his head.

"Look every body I got the _**head**_ of dorks." Alice said. Everybody laughed.

"Hey stop that!" Ron screeched in his shrill voice. Malfoy kicked him

"OH shut up will you!" Alice smacked him across the face.

"Malfoy how many times do I have to tell you," She began, "to shut your stupid mouth!" Malfoy slouched back.

"Now what should we do with these 2? " She asked the crowd. They all snickered knowing that Alice all ready knew what she was going to do with them, "Say hi to dumbledore" She snickered and Threw Edward's head half way across the world. His body zoomed to keep up.

Ron lay helplessly on the ground his head bleeding. Alice stood over him with his wand. "Malfoy what do you think we should do with this piece of crap?" Alice asked with a snicker.

"How about you give me my wand back and let me go?" Ron asked feebly. Alice laughed and waved the wand in front of his face. Ron reached for it but his arm fell down fast. He was too weak.

"His blood is stale but it will make for a nice treat." Alice hissed. She was leaning over Ron when Emmett and Neville (now a manly tough guy) jumped Alice!

"I don't think so!" Emmett spit in Alice's face. "Get him to the nurse Neville!" Emmett yelled. He picked up Alice and through her into a nearby pond.

"Malfoy get me out of here!" Alice swore, as Emmett ran back toward Neville.


	2. Sanity

Jasper awoke in these robes that he did not remember putting on. It suddenly occurred to him that he was just sleeping! "What the?????" He mumbled to himself. He sat himself up and started to evaluate the situation. One moment he was hunting penguins now he's who knows where. "This doesn't make any sense," He mumbled. CREEEEEEEKKKKK!!! Jasper jumped up ready in defense when this kid with a strange scar on his forehead entered the room.

"Jasper! My man! What's with the weird stance thing?" The kid asked. Jasper didn't once let his guard down and he wasn't going to start.

"Who are you and where am I?" he asked not taking his eyes off the boy. The boy gave him a puzzled expression,

"Jasper dude are you sick or something?" Jasper darted forward and pinned the boy against the wall in a matter of seconds.

"You will tell me the information I previously asked of you or I WILL snap your head off and feed it to the dogs." The boy laughed,

"Come on jasper its me Harry and we are at Hogwarts. Do I need to spell it out for you or something?" Jasper let Harry fall to the ground.

"That cant be! You're lying!" Jasper yelled and pinned Harry back up against the wall.

"Dude chill if you don't believe me look at your robe or something." Jasper looked down. Sure enough there was a small patch that read _Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry_. "Ok well if your done freaking out do you know where Rosalie has gone? I tolled her to stop fainting and she totally freaked out! And now she has run off to who knows where?!?!" Jasper sighed. If he was going to find away out of this strange place he was going to have to play it normal.

"She went down the hall," he said. Harry smiled

"Thanks! Hay if you meet that new guy Emmett tell him not to mess with me or Rosalie. She's my girlfriend and he better keep his filthy mitts off my girl." He said and stormed off.

"Emmett's here and Rosalie?" Jasper said to himself. I "I better check this out" With that he stormed out of the room in search of his siblings.

----------------------------

"Ginny! Ginny wake up!" A voice said. Groggily Ginny opened her eyes,

"Who are you and why cant you let me sleep." She said and rolled over, covering herself with a blanket.

"Come on silly we are going to be late and professor Voldemort wants to see you!" Ginny shot up,

"Who did you say wanted to see me!!" she asked.

"Vo-lde-mort." She said. Ginny sat there stunned. She tried to put 2 and 2 together,

"Hermione your not even in my dorm and VOLDEMORT you have got to be joking right? I mean he should not be named? That Voldemort?" The girl looked a Ginny confused

"Ginny are you sick or something? It's me Bella and since when has Voldemort been even close to related to he who must not be named?" Ginny was still confused "are you new or something cause I don't remember you," she replied. Ball felt Ginny's head "You are a little warm um maybe you should rest after you see Voldemort," Ginny picked herself up. "Um ok," she said and threw on her Robe and walked out of her dorm. When she was out of Bella's hearing range she whispered to herself "What the heck is going on here?"

­----------------------------

Jasper had no idea were he was or were he was going. Room by room. Corroder by corroder. This place was driving him insane. "Jasper!" A melodic voice sang in his ear.

"Alice?" he said and turned around. She was running toward him covered in heavy make up which was smeared in mud. "Oh snap!!!!" he said. She came up and hugged him, he pulled her away, "what happened to you?" he whispered to her. She looked at him stunned.

"What do you mean? Oh the mud, yeah you know that new dork Emmett? Well I was harmlessly doing my business when out of no where he- he" she gave a little sniffle "he jumped me and ordered his friend Neville to grab my wand! He then threw me into the pond nearby!" She was crying now "It was horrible Jasper just horrible" She clung tightly to his robe weeping. Jasper could sense that she was lying and tried to calm her fake mood down.

"Alice why are you lying to me?" he asked calming. She starred at him angrily

"What in the world are you talking about Jasper!!?!!!" Jasper sighed. "Alice what has this twisted world done to you?" She slapped him and Ran off. "Am I the only person who knows what's going on!?" He said and continued down the corridor.

--------------------------------

Ginny tried to breath as she made her way toward the headmaster's office. She had her wand at the ready although it would do no good if Voldemort was going to attack her. She silently said her prayers, as she got closer. She wasn't paying attention or looking where she was going and Thwak! She ran into somebody. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry and" she stopped the person she ran into was gorgeous! She had never seen him before though. "I am uh really sorry are you new here?" She asked nervously. The guy stood up

"According to everybody else I have been here for like ever. But I don't ever remember being here. I'm Jasper by the way." Jasper said, and reached out a hand to help her up. Ginny grabbed his hand nervously.

"Um thanks. Yeah everybody's acting so weird and every things so strange." She muttered Jasper was almost as beautiful as Harry. Although his skin was very cold.

"So where are you going to?" He asked his voice as beautiful as his looks.

"Um to headmasters office to get my self killed." She thought she said this last part quietly yet he must of heard some how.

"We cant have one of the only sane people getting killed now can we?" he asked. She nodded

"uhu"

"Come on I will go with you." He said.

"But you will just be getting your self killed to wont you?"

He laughed "don't worry I'm immortal."


	3. The Black brothers

Black and Black. Brothers in crime were stationed at Camroe Tampicrion a hearty village a little out side of Hogwarts. They were disguised as common villagers in order that they would be able to spy on Jasper Hale and Ginny Weasly. That was madams Criola's orders. Although Black had no clue why she would want them to spy on these worthless fools. If she wanted them dead he could do it himself. Single handedly. His brother had laid a hand on his now clenched fist. He lowered it. The ring on his finger seemed to shine bright. He was very afraid some one would take notice. Attracting attention was not something he wanted to do, but his wife Tonks had suggested it would make him look more common. He sighed, "Serious When are they suppose to come on that supposed field trip?" Serious flicked a blade out of his specially designed gloves.

"Calm your self Jacob." He said calmly. Jacob flexed his muscles, as an elderly woman appeared

" E'llo sir!" She squeaked, "Would ya be interested in buying me magical jelly beans that have magical properties?" Jacob didn't know if this was a trap but he was ready to rip this ladies head off in an instant! Serious laid a hand on Jacobs's shoulder

"If you value your life miss I suggest you walk away for my friend here," he gestured to Jacob " has severe anger management issues." The lady blinked at him.

"Oh den I be very sorry fir bugging you all! G'day" She waddled away. Jacob swore,

"Why didn't you just let me rip her throat out!! They could have walked right on by without us noticing!" Serious sighed,

"They just arrived 1 minute ago. They weren't heading in our direction any way." Serious smoothly pulled out another blade from behind his neck. "Shall we?" Jacob gave him the evil eye

"You know I don't have anger management issues!" He roared and punched an unsuspecting cart that ended up shattering in a thousand tiny pieces.

"Uh hu sure Jacob"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where in the world are we?" Jasper asked Ginny. Ginny shook her head

"I don't know this is all so confusing" Jasper glanced at a nearby sign

"Camroe Tampicrion?" he muttered to himself. After he had walked with Ginny to Voldemorte's office and picked up her permission slip her mom had recently turned in for her, they had been crammed onto a bus and sent to this drafty town area place.

"What are we supposed to even be doing?" A nearby student complained.

"OWWWW!!" A few other students screamed as Alice punched her way to the front.

"What do you think your doing with my BOY FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice roared. Ginny glanced at her and took a step back

"um uh well nothing." Alice tensed her eyes straining on Ginny.

"Alice hey Alice calm down come on she is with me!" Jasper said Alice glared at Ginny

"If you touch him I will KILL you!" She hissed and stomped away.

"Some ones obsessed." Ginny murmured when Alice was out of hearing range.

"She's not usually like this." Jasper Replied. The group they were with went from store to store to learn about different jobs/ economic things. At one of the stores though Jasper spotted 2 people he thought he would never see again.

James and Victoria. "Ginny!" Jasper whispered.

"What?" "Run' Ginny looked at him confused "What!"

"Run and get every body out of here NOW!" Ginny ran over confused and started to tell people to leave, As Jasper raced toward James and Victoria. They started to run to and only stopped when they got behind the store.

"Hello Jasper." James said slyly. " This time we wont fail and we will kill you." Jasper braced himself as James sped toward him. When James was about an inch away from Jasper. Jasper jumped. He flipped himself around in the air and Lunged through James. Just then Victoria came out of nowhere and whipped her legs at Jaspers stomach. "Ugh" Jasper said and fell to the ground. He shot himself back up and grabbed James leg and snapped it. The leg made a horable snapping noise. James didn't even wince. Victoria barred her teeth and Jasper flung his fist into her mouth snapping her gorges teeth.

"YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!" She hissed after she spit out the broken teeth. Jasper lunged back at Victoria but was swiftly pulled away by James, who punched jaspers nee cap that made a snapping noise. Jasper cried out

"ALICE!!!!!!!"

------------------------------

"Why should I"? Alice spat at Ginny and her nonsense about moving.

"Be- be -because Jasper said to." Ginny stuttered. Alice looked around. No sign of Jasper. She grabbed Ginny and threw her against the wall

"Well then were is he!!!!!" Ginny shrugged

"I really don't know! He was here just a minute ago." Alice was about to punch this girls face in when she heard her name

"Jasper?" She whispered. He was in trouble and she knew it. Suddenly she got a vision. A fire. A face. Jasper. She snapped out of it and raced towards were she heard the voice

"I'm coming!" She whispered. She ran until she hit the back of the building. There standing was 2 people a women and a man. They were torturing Jasper. She clenched her fist and Lunged at the 2. She grabbed the woman and bit down hard on her shoulder. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Alice roared. Jasper kicked at the man who was biting down on his leg. A vampire, Alice realized. She flung her self away from the woman and toward the man. Jasper grabbed the mans arms and Alice got a good grip on the mans head and SNAP! She broke his neck still he did not cry out in pain.

"Ah Alice so nice of you to meet us here of all times." The man said his voice hallow and dead like.

"Who are you!" Alice whispered. The woman came up behind her and grabbed her neck. Alice cried out in pain. Jasper tried to help but James had grabbed him to and was about to rip off his head when

"YOU ********* MORONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A burly man said and came up and shoved his fist into the Mans Chest. Another man came up nearly invisible behind the first man and shoved a knife into the Woman's back.

"What the ***** did you do that for Jacob!!" The man who was holding Jasper said still in a dead like voice.

"James, Victoria leave them lets go." The man that had the knife in Victories back said. Victoria Shuddered as the man pulled the knife out of her back. She released Alice and walked away.

"This isn't over Alice!" She spat. Alice fell to the ground. Her body ached and she looked up. A face was in hers

"Jacob?" She whispered and blacked out.


End file.
